


Memories in the Closet

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ren overhears something he probably shouldn't have.A.K.A my pitch for AAside Pico if it ever happens
Relationships: Kaminoshima Fuuta & Hayasaka Kouhei & Wakakusa Aoi & Goto Misaki
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Memories in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twt pointed out that the sillhouette behind Fuuta in Fuurai's PV has the same hair characteristics as him except for the ahoge so i thought "man time to bring my AAside Pico pitch to life"

"Gah! What are you guys doing!?"

"Stay still, Fuuta! It'll be faster if you don't struggle!"

"No, I don't—ah—want it! What are you-!”

"I'm so sorry, this is for your own good!"

"Let me go, you're being wei—"

"Fuuta. Stop struggling." The voice is filled with promise. "If you won't comply, we'll have to do this the hard way."

"...ngh…"

The sounds from the other side of the door quiets down, but Ren is still frozen outside. Is--what are they doing to Fuuta!? He's always positive and seeing the fun in things, so to have him express his discomfort his bandmates inflict on him just to be brushed off is…

"Nanahoshi, what are you doing outside of our studio?" Yamato startles him.

"Wha—They're doing something to Fuuta! I don't know what, but Fuuta's crying for them to stop, but they won't stop!" Ren can feel tears building up behind his eyes. "Fuuta is a good friend of mine so I'm really worried! I need to do something! But I'm scared…"

Yamato puts a hand on his chin as he thinks. Too long for Ren's tastes. "Well, Fuuta can be rather childish. Maybe the others are telling him to do something he doesn't want to."

"But he's in actual distress! I heard it myself! He's telling them to 'stop it!' and 'let me go!'," Ren nearly shouts. "Yamato-kun, believe me!"

"Then let's look inside," Yamato states. He ignores Ren's indignant shouts as the door clicks open. "Is something happening?"

The other four members of Fuujin RIZING are seated on the floor, Fuuta happily stroking his saxophone. Kouhei tilts his head at them. "No, not particularly!" he cheerfully says.

"But I heard-" A glare from the eldest is enough to stop Ren in his tracks.

"Fuuta here is just having a tantrum, we had to calm him down," Aoi explains. Ren doesn't miss his puffy red eyes, or the way he glances away from Ren as he says it.

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah!" Misaki exclaims, almost anxiously. "Ya should've seen when he—"

"Eeeh, Misakiii! Don't be mean!" Fuuta whines. The lightning-shaped strand of hair on top of his bird's nest straightens up in frustration.

...is it just Ren, or does it look a bit… wonky?

"Yes, his tantrums can get a bit…" Yamato looks at Ren from the corner of the eye, pulling him from his thoughts. "I apologize for the intrusion. Seems like everything is alright."

  
"Haha, yeah." Kouhei shifts, hiding an orange USB drive further from the two guests' prying eyes. It's almost identical in shape and size as the thing on top of Fuuta's hair, with the only exception being the lack of a bend on it. "We've got _everything_ under control."

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell what's going on: USB port Fuuta w USB drive ahoge. The other Fuurai members are trying to take the old one out and reattach the new one


End file.
